Memories
by CandieYumz
Summary: They always say to stick to the present and get your head out of the past. But I've noticed that the opposite to that idea might not be too bad either.


**AN: Hello! You might not know me, but I am known for Lovely Complex's 'A Fresh New Start.' The Title is obvious enough for the summary.**

**This is a One-Shot and shall stay a One-Shot!**

**My opinion on this: It came out of no where and I just started typing for no good reason.**

**Once you read this, you might know what the time line is. **

**Enjoy! ~CandieYumz.**

_Memories..._

What's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear that word?

It should be the past.

They always say to stick to the present and get your head out of the past.

But I've noticed that the opposite to that idea might not be too bad either.

I _treasure_ the past.

"Karin. Kirika-san is here."

Oh, she's here. When one of your friends since middle school comes over, you can suddenly think about the past. And want to talk about the past with them. Its..._soothing._

"Thank you Kazune-kun!"

Him. My lover. He is my _everything._ Even when I say that, I can vividly remember how I met him. Not before I was born. After I was born when I was at my cat's grave. I didn't even think the life could have such color. But now, everything is _bright._

"Karin, how long has it been since I've seen you?"

Her hair grew long...her hair is beautiful. I can remember when her hair was short. And that I had mistaken her for a woman. My memories are over flowing.

"Mama! Who is she?"

My beautiful child. I always had a feeling I met my son before he was born. But why is that? I've always wondered if it was a shattered memory that I had _forgotten._

"She used to be my Senpai in Middle and High school."

"Senpai?"

"Yes. Senpai means someone who is in a higher grade level then yourself. An upperclassmen."

"Oh! Can I call her Kirika-Senpai Mama? Can I?"

My dear Suzune-kun. If I ever lost you, what would I do?

"Go right ahead!"

"Yay! Kirika-Senpai! Mama says you were her Senpai!"

He's my adorable little child. Too adorable.

"I was Suzune-chan. And I have admired her."

"Why Kirika-Senpai?"

"Because your Mama is strong, Suzune-chan."

I remember that she said something along those lines back then when she confessed that she was a woman. She said she admired me for being able to stand up for myself. That I was _brave._

"Mama will be right back Suzune-kun. I will make some tea. Would you want so juice?"

"Yeah! Apple Juice! Apple Juice!"

Suzune-kun is so cute. Oh! There's Kazune-kun! Why is he in there? He looks depressed.

"Karin..."

"Yes?"

"Kirika...do you trust her?"

"Of course I do! Why?"

"I...I'm just asking."

Kazune is acting strange. Maybe it's because he's suddenly becoming his father? He dyed his hair black not long ago because he wanted to follow his father's footsteps. So I don't think that's true.

Is it something I did? Suzune never did anything to upset him...Kirika...? She wouldn't have to do anything.

I looked out the window seeing a familiar figure...Mr. Glasses Man?

I walk to the living room. Looking around. In search for Kazune-kun. He's not there. I go back to Kitchen to look out the window. Their speaking. Kazune looks like he's ready to kill. I walk back to the living room. Kirika is playing with Suzune.

"Kirika! Kazune...Mr Glasses Man are arguing."

"I knew it was too good to be true for him to come over here and just to act friendly. Especially to Kazune. But he didn't say a word to answer!"

"Hurry out side. Suzune, go ahead and watch TV. Here's your Apple Juice, okay? Mama will be just outside."

"Okay Mama! Hurry up and come back!"

"Mama will come back."

I made it sound like I was going for a trip around the world for only a month of times worth. I walk out and begin to hear yelling. Kirika was already over there trying to calm things down.

"I still haven't forgotten the day you attacked Karin!"

"I have repeatedly told you, my father was at fault! And blame Himeka! Not M-"

_Slap!_

My eyes were so wide, I think I got a leaf about 2 or 3 inches big stuck in there after I only blinked. Kirika slapped Mr Glasses Man!

"Kirio! Stop this nonsense! Don't blame Himeka either!"

"K-Kirika!"

"Here we are, we come to visit our friends who had saved you from being taken over by father and you treat them with disrespect!"

Kirika...Oh wait! My turn!

"Kazune-kun! Please, don't fight! And there was no reason too either! We haven't seen them since Graduation and you are already treating them and getting treated as and by trash! Please stop!"

"K-Karin...I'm sorry. I still hold a grudge against Karasuma. I can't just let it go..."

Kazune-kun is strong. This brings back the time when we were fighting at Mr Glasses House. I had to use Micchi's ring. It was wonderful. Right when Kazune-kun was on the brink of death, I had saved him. But, now that I mentioned him, what happened to Micchi after Graduation?

Me and Kazune-kun walked back inside. Kirika and Mr Glasses Man went back. I got her number so we can talk things over. Once we were inside, I saw Suzune-kun jump onto me. I hugged him. My little angel. I'm glad I gave birth to him. I am glad I met him.

"You want to play now, Suzune-kun?"

"Yes, Mama! Let's play! Let's play!"

I put him down and he began to tug on the bottom of my skirt. I walked were he wanted me to go. He want me to draw with him.

It was already night-time and I had just put Suzune-kun to bed. When I walked into Kazune-kun's office, he was in there sleeping. I walked out and came back with a blanket to put over him. Once I did, he woke up. He was never a heavy sleeper unless he fell unconscious.

"Karin?"

"I'm right here."

I rubbed his back. He rubbed his eyes at the same time. But then he suddenly paused and grabbed me. His head on my stomach, I was being hugged! But, I hugged him back. He went through harsh times when we were still in school.

"I...I still can't forgive myself."

"For what, Kazune-kun?"

We both knew we had to be quiet. If we woke Suzune-kun up, the whole neighborhood will start complaining to us.

"I'm too weak. I can clearly remember...that very day...when...I couldn't protect you."

"Kazune-kun. The future has already changed. If it didn't, would you still be holding me like this?"

I looked down. But he looked back up and stared at me with eyes that looked shocked. Did I say something I shouldn't have?

He got up from his chair and hugged me tightly now. His head over my shoulders, I have noticed how tall he has gotten. I didn't notice this since middle school. What an Air head I am.

"...you..."

I think he whispered something...what did he say?

"Kazune-kun?"

"I love you."

"Memories can do a lot can they, Kazune-kun?"

"More then you think, dummy."

I heard him laugh quietly. We went back into our room and began to talk through out the night. We can tell we've over slept because Suzune-kun came barging into our room and began jumping on Kazune-kun. I woke up just as Suzune-kun made the rhythmic pattern of jumping that I had felt on the other side of the bed. And, of course, Kazune-kun began to hunt him down like a bear. He's even more cranky when he has to get woken up. Not when he wakes himself up.

Memories...If we didn't have any..._.what would you be today then?_

**Go ahead and answer that if you like!**

**And tell me the mood of the ending. If there was any mistakes or if it was going to fast or slow, anything! I'll put it on my tab as a fact! But this is a one-shot. So, it means that I will keep it on chapter one, and stay as chapter one. **

**R&R! TYVM!**

**~CandieYumz.**


End file.
